


Family

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elrond knows that family is the most precious thing.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Family Pt. 23/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff

Pairings: Lindir/Erestor/Glorfindel/Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty Three of the Advent Challenge-> Elrond reflects on his family on a cold winter's night

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Elrond silently watched his family as they opened the gifts that had been shared at Yule. Arwen’s joyous cries as she pulled out a velvet and fur covered blanket, a gift from Erestor, filled the room as Elladan brandished the gold, white gold, and mithril crown that his lover had left for him. Elrohir smiled softly as he leafed through the book of music that both Lindir and Legolas had given him.

 

Warmth filled his Peredhel soul as he turned his gaze down to what rested in his hand…or rather, on his hand. A ring of four entwined circles rested on his ring finger, glittering as brightly as the three lovers that he shared his heart with. One ring was rose gold, representing Erestor, one was white gold, representing Lindir, one was yellow gold, representing Glorfindel, and the fourth was mithril, representing him as their strength and binding force. It had been given to them by his three children and they had said their vows before all of Imladris, binding their souls as much as their hearts and bodies had been bound. Elrond knew that he had never been more joyous than that night. Even his marriage to Celebrían sadly paled compared to the joy and love he shared with his three closest advisors.

 

He returned his gaze to his loved ones as they continued opening presents. He smiled sweetly as Arwen ran up with a present from her, and then leaned into the kiss she placed on his cheek before he opened her gift. He gasped softly, eyes shimmering as he saw the painting of one special memory he had of himself, Lindir, Erestor, and Glorfindel having fallen asleep on the rug in his room. They had been telling tales and drinking that night and that had also been the night when he knew his love for them had deepened into soul bonding. He looked at his daughter and hugged her, whispering his thanks.

 

As he watched her return to receive the gift from Lindir, Elrond once more reflected how lucky he was to have such a loving family. Even if the future was bleak, he knew that all darkness would pale before this fiery love that held them together. And that is what they would forever be thankful for.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
